


Progress

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Category: Avatar (TV)
Genre: Gen, Next-Gen, Nonbinary Character, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire. Air. Water. Earth. Once again, the Avatar is reborn, this time in the body of an Earth Kingdom child named Kun.  What new dangers await for Republic City and the rest of the world in this life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I know the concept is kind of cliche, but I hope you enjoy my own spin on the Avatar!

The middle-aged Air Nomad woman smiled at the small, shy, child who peeked out from behind their mother’s green skirt. Looking into the little earthbender’s eyes, Jinora searched for the presence of those long gone. She could see the headstrong woman she had looked up to since childhood.  She could see the ancient benevolent spirit that had protected the world throughout history. Sadly, but not surprisingly, the seer sensed no sign of her grandfather. Even so, it seemed to Jinora that her search was over. The Avatar had been found.

            Avani crouched down to eye level with her child.

            “Kun, this lady is here to help you,” the mother reassured her child, “She wants to know more about the bad dreams you've been having.”

            “Well…,” the toddler piped up, “there was a man in a mask…”

* * *

 

            Kun didn't know why their parents had insisted on sending them to live in Republic City. Avani and her husband seemed all too eager to get rid of Kun once their bending powers had emerged. At this moment they were particularly displeased with the decision. To be specific, the adolescent earthbender was disappointed in their parents’ choice of teacher. What was the point of training under this man? He displayed the Beifong name on the door of his school with pride and yet couldn't even teach them to bend metal. Granted, he had only married into the family, but even so…

            Kun refocused their mind to the task at hand: picking the lock to Riku’s apartment. They were certain that metalbending would make the job easier. After all, as the building was too old to have platinum locks on each door, but the ability was simply beyond Kun’s skill set. Suddenly, the would-be intruder was startled by a voice.

            “Did you forget your keys again, bro?” Kun turned to see their cousin, Azar.

            “No, I was just… ” They struggled to think of an excuse as the seventeen-year-old firebender unlocked the door.

            “Home sweet home,” Azar said with a smile, “Why didn't you just knock?”

            “Your father could have been sleeping. I didn't want to bother him at this hour.”

            Azar shook her head. “You’re too good of a guest for your own good, Kun. But what were you doing out so late anyways, if you don’t mind me asking?”

            “Bolin took me outside the city to practice lavabending. It was a long drive. And anyways, I ought to ask the same of you.”

            “Oh you know me, cuz,” Azar chuckled. “Girls, drugs, and rock’n’roll!”

            Kun frowned. The truth was that they didn't know their cousin at all. They weren't even sure if her response had been a joke or not. They laughed anyways.

            “Just what I expected,” Kun lied, “You and your parties. What would uncle Riku think?”

“Dad thinks I’m a chip off the old block.”

Kun didn't know what to make of that statement. As far as they could tell, Riku’s idea of a good time seemed to be a game of pai sho.  Napping through an episode of “Earth Region Royalty: Life after the Abdication” would be even more exciting to him.  Then again, the man was even more of an enigma than his daughter. It wouldn't be so surprising to learn he lived a secret double life of decadence.

“Welcome home, girls!” Apparently Riku was still awake. Also apparently, he still hadn't quite gotten used to the idea that Kun wasn't a girl. Oh, well. “There’s tea in the kettle and dinner on the stove. Oh, and Kun, I got a call while you were out. They want you at Air Temple Island first thing in the morning.”

* * *

 

Kun had never ridden a sky bison before; much less one with a nose that always ran and mouth that always drooled. They didn't know how Bolin ever managed to stand marrying someone who would keep such an animal around. Still, there were worse ways to travel, and despite her seeming poor choice in pets, Opal was pleasant company for the ride.

“You don’t get to pick which bison will bond with you,” she said, noticing Kun’s discomfort with the slobbering beast. “I've gotten used to it. We call her Juicy, by the way.”

They arrived at Air Temple Island and were greeted by a welcoming congregation of Air Nomads and Acolytes. One monk without tattoos helped the two bison-riders to the ground and addressed Opal.

“Nice to see you again, auntie,” he said, “and this is…?”

“Kun, I’d like you to meet Yasu, he’s the son of Jinora, the head of the Eastern Air Temple. She came all this way to see you,” Opal explained, “and Yasu, this is Kun. They’re one of my husband’s students. As I said, your mother wants to speak with them.”

A look of realization crossed Yasu’s face, and he led Kun to a gazebo where an old woman sat meditating. Spirits circled around her head.

“Mother,” Yasu called, “are you in this world? The… young person you wanted to meet is here.”

Jinora smiled and turned to face her son and the visitor.

“Kun! My, how you've grown,” she said with warmth in her voice.

“You…you know me?” Kun stuttered.

“I helped you banish your nightmares when you were quite young. I suppose you don’t remember me, though.”

“I… no, you’re right, I don’t. Why did you call me here?”

“I’m sorry to pull you away from home on your birthday of all days, but this is important.”

“Really, it’s fine. I wasn't going to do much celebrating, anyways. Just tell me what I’m here for.”

“Opal tells me your training with Bolin has been going well. I think it’s time you start learning to master fire.”

“I…don’t understand. I’m an earthbender. Isn't that impossible?”

“Those visions you had in your childhood weren't dreams. They were memories from your previous life.”

“You mean…?”

“Yes. You are the Avatar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please share any constructive criticism you have on how I can improve my writing.


End file.
